My Wife is a Gumiho
by wolphy10
Summary: This is a continuation fan fiction of My Girlfriend is a Gumiho! The story shows how Gu Mi Ho, Cha Dae Woong's fox girlfriend, became his wife. Also, a mysterious woman returns to the human world and affects their lives. Who is she? Find out by reading this story!
1. Chapter I: Return

Hello there!

This is my continuation fan fiction story of **My Girlfriend is a Gumiho.**

**Title:** My Wife is a Gumiho  
**Author: **wolphy10  
**Genre: **Comedy and Romance  
**Type:** Multi-chapter  
**Rating: **T for Teen  
**Chapter Main Pair: **Cha Dae Woong and Gu Mi Ho

**Short Chapter Summary:** After their wonderful reunion, the couple spent their time together as the night pass by. Then, a mysterious woman reappears and knows someone particular to her. Who is she and who is he? This is a continuation of the series' last episode, Episode 16.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own My Girlfriend is a Gumiho but, this fan fiction story is mine.

* * *

**My Wife is a Gumiho**

**Chapter I**

Return

**- Cha Dae Woong POV –**

I noticed that she kept on smiling at me as if she has some sort of plan for me, and staring at me with her brown orbs as if she lusts for my flesh. I gulped and tried to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Mi Ho, do you want to –" I was cut off when she abruptly stood up, "To what?" She continued.

"Oh, never mind." Dang, I forgot my own question and it's all thanks to her fine-looking face. Aish, what am I even saying?

All of a sudden, she grabbed my arm and endlessly trying to pull me up.

"Dae Woong, it's been a while since I last ate meat and I terribly miss it. Don't forget about the bubbly water too. So, let's go out and eat!"

Whew. I thought she would never ask.

"Eh? How about fruits and vegetables? Didn't you say that you liked them?"

"But I still really, really, really, really, really like meat more than plants." Her face pouted. Well, who couldn't deny the fact that she's still a gumiho? Oh wait, cross that out since I'm the only one who knows that she returned being half human and half gumiho.

"Mi Ho, you must follow the daily lifestyle of a human. You have to eat them so that you will be healthy." I think I remember telling her the same lines, not exactly, but same thought counts.

"I know but, I crave for meat right now." She looked at me with eyes sparkled with fierceness, "Woong, if we just didn't argue about this, then we should have eaten meat and drank bubbly water." Her continuous potency of trying to pull me up wasn't working at all. Her gumiho strength seemed to have faded since she wasn't able to carry me, but I didn't want to make her exhausted. Hence, I had no choice but to approve her request.

"Alright, let's go out and celebrate for your return!"

She clapped her hands fondly like an innocent child. I'm contented that she is the same gumiho that I met. The heavens did get crazy after all.

**_AT A RESTAURANT NEAR THE STUDIO –_**

"Yummy! I finally ate meat with Woong!" She lightly smiled as she was satisfied with her achievement.

I watched her shovel up pieces of meat into her mouth and she was definitely brimming with happiness. Well, I miss seeing her like that and I'm glad that I am still able to watch her do so.

"Woong!" She looked as if something just popped out of her mind, "Why didn't you eat meat from the moment I was gone until now? I've noticed that you only ate kimchi, plants, chicken, and everything else except for meat. I thought you liked it?"

For a moment, I stopped grinding the racy meat in my mouth. But after she kept shifting her head to get my attention, I regained consciousness and immediately ate all the food in my mouth and answered her.

"I wanted to eat meat with you. That's why; I didn't take a sole bite because I waited for you to come back. And now, I can eat any amount of meat so you don't have to worry anymore." I smiled back.

"That's what I really, really, really, really like about you. I'm so glad I have someone like you." She smiled and ruffled my hair.

Oh no, this is bad. My heart is beating too fast that it's about to explode out of embarrassment. This is plain girly. I better do something about it before she notices that –

"Woong, why are your cheeks red?" She asked with her mouth full.

– Well, I'm too late.

"Huh, my cheeks are red?" I tapped my cheeks and acted like there was definitely no warmth coming out, "It's not."

She swallowed the grinded meat in her mouth. "How can you even see without a mirror? See, your cheeks are getting rosier."

"Ah, I –" I scanned the parameter to see if I can come up with an excuse and luckily, I spotted a hot sauce on the other table. "– It must be because I ate a spicy meat." I continued.

"Eh, is that so? But, I didn't see you put hot sauce on your meat. Oh well, I thought you were blushing." Then, a devilish look etched on her face and gave me chills, "You were blushing, weren't you?"

"Of course not! Why would I be blushing in the first place?"

"It's so obvious that you're denying. Just tell me the truth and I'll stop bothering you."

"I've been telling you the truth but you won't listen to me."

"It's because I'm not listening to the truth. Woong, you were happy that I ruffled your hair, right?"

"Hey, every friend of mine does that. Don't make up assumptions." Honestly, I did like that she ruffled my hair. No one else did that except for my guy friends and it was totally awkward.

"So you blush every time someone does that?" Again, with her devilish look, "Including boys?"

She may have not change at all but to be frank, she became keener and wiser. Then, she stared hard unto my eyes, making sure she could get the truth out of me.

"Aish. Fine, I felt a bit happy that you ruffled my hair." I confessed as I lowered my tone on the last part. I don't want to say it out loud because it was too embarrassing for me. Man, this is not my nature!

"Yay! I've decided that I'll always ruffle you hair so that you'll always be happy. Is that alright?"

"I guess so, but thanks." I answered. Then, there was a moment of silence. Gosh, arguing is quite tiring. No wonder grandpa gets so old after we have a fight.

"So, where do you want to go after?" I asked her, just to break the awkward silence.

"Anywhere will do."

"Mi Ho, there's no such place as anywhere."

"You know this place better than me. You have to decide instead."

"Come on. I want you to decide for me. Just try to think hard and something might come up."

She became quiet for a while, meaning that she must have thought hard. "Ah! How about we go to the fountain? I bet it's been fixed after all this time."

"But, I'm very popular so I'm afraid that people might crowd us."

"What?" She looked at me as if a dagger was about to come out from her eyes.

"I was just kidding. Besides, people aren't going there because it's already dark." I called the waiter's attention to pay the bill.

"Alright, let's go then." Afterwards, we head straight back home and drove to the fountains.

It was so awkward for me in the car since I broke up with her and said such harsh words that I regret ever spilling out. But, as luck would have it, she was very happy and on edge.

"Mi Ho, do you want to learn how to drive?"

Without delay, she looked at me with a look of disbelief, "What? I can learn how to drive?"

"Yes, you can." I assured her. "Besides, you have a driver's license."

"But Park Seon Joo owns that license. Also, I'm still half gumiho so I'm kind of a bit worried."

"You're also half human, right? There's no problem at all so, you don't have to worry about it."

She glanced out the window and answered, "Just let me think about it first."

Again, there was a moment of silence. The atmosphere was so tense, I could hear myself breathing. I better avoid these kinds of situation. Of all the things that I could have said, why did that ever come out?

In the distance, I began to see colourful lights which mean that we're at our destination.

"Mi Ho, we're here."

**_AT THE FOUNTAIN –_**

We unfastened our seat belts and carefully went out of the car. To make things sweet, I lend out a hand to Mi Ho for us to hold hands on our way to the fountain. As expected, she gently placed her hand with rosy cheeks and a brilliant smile on her face. As we drew closer the fountain, Mi Ho picked up a pamphlet on the floor. It was remarkably clean as if it was an artifact from the museum.

Her eyes widened, "Hey, isn't this Teacher Dong Ju?"

Out of curiosity, I immediately looked at the pamphlet. "Professor" Dong Ju, as it says, was actually posing for an advertisement of a school. No wonder it was clean because they didn't want to soil his "gorgeous" face. It even has kiss marks smudge all over his image. And by the name of the school, he was definitely teaching clever students. Then, a flashback appeared in my mind that let me remember what he told about his new goal.

"You're right. Oh, he told me back then that he became a professor so that he can live amongst people and get along with them, rather than being surrounded by animals."

"He moved back from Japan?"

"I guess so. Now that we know he teaches in this school, let's visit him some time so he'll be able to see you again."

"Okay! I also wanted to express my gratitude for letting me go to your side." She kept the paper inside her bag and tightened her grasp on my hand.

We walked towards the fountain and its beauty was still breath-taking. The playful lights matched with the graceful flow of the water, just like how our lives will be from now on. We tossed a coin and made a wish as we watched the fountain playfully spurting out some water. Then, I watched Mi Ho bravely play with the water, despite her fear with it. Her amusement seemed to help her overcome the anxiety.

Afterwards, we got tired so we sat on an old oak bench that faced the fountains. Mi Ho leaned her head over my shoulder and I leaned back. The atmosphere was so amazing that I was unable to stop myself from smiling. Oh wait, not this girly thing again.

"Dae Woong, can you sing Hoi Hoi?" She requested.

"Alright, but you have to promise that your tail must not appear."

She rose up her pinkie and lightly smiled at me, "I promise."

"Okay. Let's sing Hoi Hoi –"

**_Yori bogo jeori bwado hmm_**

Though I look this way or that way (hmm)

**_Al su eobneun Mi Ho Mi Ho_**

I can't understand Mi Ho Mi Ho

**_Bong in peulgo naeryeowa chingu reul mannattjiman_**

She came down and met a friend

**_Obaek nyeonjeon yetnali neomuna sireosseo_**

She hated her life so much 500 years ago

**_Meoggoshipeun han-u chaja modu hamkke ddeonaja~ aha aha_**

Let's all leave that place looking for the beef, we want to eat aha~aha~

**_Nae chingu Mi Ho neun gwiyeo ~ÿ ow~ museoun gumiho_**

My friend Miho is a cute ~ooff!~scary gumiho

**_Hoi hoi! Mi Ho neun mani meogneun nae chingu_**

Hoi Hoi! Mi Ho is my friend who eats alot

**_Nae chingu Mi Ho neun jal ddwineun gumiho_**

My friend Mi Ho is a very good runner gumiho

**_Hoi hoi! Mi Ho neun choneungryeok nae chïngu_**

Hoi Hoi! Mi Ho is my friend with super powers

After I sang the song, I didn't notice that she was sleeping soundly as she leaned on my shoulder. Her innocent sleeping face, fantasizing of serene dreams, struck my heart. She was beautiful, in fact. No wonder any guy fell for her.

I tossed a coin again into the fountain as I wished, "I wish that from this day on until forever, it will always be like this." I inched towards her, slow but steady, and gave her a goodnight kiss.

**- Third Person POV -**

A mysterious girl was walking just nearby the couple at the fountain. Her face wasn't visible due to the lack of light in her position. Then, she picked up a pamphlet from the bench.

"I'm finally in the human world, again. The world seemed to have changed a lot." A young woman, dressed in a crimson-red dress that ran from her chest to her knees, scrutinized her surroundings. Then, she took a glimpse at the pamphlet.

"I can't wait to see you again." A demure smile escaped from her lips as she looked at the image of a man on the pamphlet.

"I can't wait to see you again, Park Dong Ju." She stepped on the light lit by the street lamp, revealing her face and her identity.

The strange woman, who is not mysterious anymore, looked a lot like –

– Mi Ho.

* * *

So, do you know who the new character is? If not, she's going to be completely revealed in the next chapter. So, stick out for more!

I'm not going to promise that I'll immediately upload the next chapter. I'm still a high school student, so I'm very busy.

Thanks to _kjtdramablogged_ for the Korean and English Hoi Hoi lyrics!

**- MGIAG forever**


	2. Chapter II: Home

**SHORT CHAPTER SPECIAL:**

**Mi Ho: **Yay! I finally get to have my first POV in this chapter. Dae Woong, what is a POV? Is it a kind of meat?  
**Dae Woong: **You're hungry, aren't you? Anyway, POV stands for point-of-view which let the people distinguish in which perspective the story goes.  
**Mi Ho: **So, it's like the narrator of the story?  
**Dae Woong: **Somewhat like that.  
**Mi Ho: **Oh, now I get it. Thank you Woong-ah! Now back to your question, I'm definitely hungry. Let's go eat meat and drink bubbly water!  
**Dae Woong: **What? How about the story?  
**Mi Ho: **Oh, right. Then, can you go and buy me some meat?  
**Dae Woong: **No, because I'm not your servant. Besides, I'm very famous so why would I go –  
**Mi Ho: **– What did you say?  
**Dae Woong: **I'm just kidding!  
**Mi Ho:** Well then, buy me meat and bubbly water now.  
**Dae Woong: **Yes, Miss Mi Ho.  
**Mi Ho:** Now, hurry up before I might change my mind and eat you instead.  
**Mi Ho: **Being mean is fun! I want to try to be a bad guy just like in the television.

How about we try it, Mi Ho?

Now back to our story!

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY_**

_The strange woman, who was not mysterious anymore, looked a lot like –_

_– Mi Ho._

* * *

**My Wife is a Gumiho**

**Chapter II**

Home

**– Gu Mi Ho POV –**

I wish that this moment would just stop and last forever, always right by Dae Woong's side. I can't dream of something better than this. It's like I'm a selfish person, but who couldn't deny being egoistic to someone they truly love.

"Mi Ho, wake up." I pretended that I was sleeping soundly.

"Mi Ho, I know that you're not sleeping." Then, he said something that somehow woke me up.

"How about we share beds?"

I woke up from the staggering words that come out from his mouth. I mean, not even once we shared our beds. "Woong-ah, are you sick or something?"

"What? I just invited you to something so embarrassing and you answer me with that? What an unbelievable woman." He sighed heavily as I pouted my face. "Hey, as if you share your bed with me. But I'm happy right now because I've always wanted to sleep beside you, Woong-ah!"

I saw his cheeks blush lightly as he turned his head away. Well, he was too late for that.

"Don't say it out loud. People might think bad thoughts about us." I looked around and noticed that the park seemed deserted, just the beautiful view of the fountains. "But there's no one around."

"I'm a famous action star now so the paparazzi must be within our presence."

"Paparazzi? Isn't that a pizza?" I wondered. I've heard that word somewhere but I couldn't remember what it means. Dang it, I should study and read the dictionary more.

"What? You don't know the paparazzi?" Then, he stood up and stretched. He closed his hands closed into fists and crouched forward. I could feel the chills in me; he was definitely going to do an exciting role-play explanation.

"The paparazzi are ninjas that can be anywhere at any time. They're hired by a group of dangerous people whose goals are to take vengeance on popular people. As they do their jobs, they become invisible that it becomes hard for us to detect them. Then, they secretly attack us with different striking shots in every angle. When this mission is complete, they send a warning to the public who are the judges of their work."

Whoa. I didn't know that there are people in the human world were this cruel. Even if you're popular, people still attack you in various ways. Hatred should never be underestimated.

All of a sudden, Teacher Dong Ju just popped out of my mind as I remembered his hatred to humans before but he never told me the real reason. All I know is that he truly cared for Kil Dal.

To the point that he even loved her.

"What are you thinking about, Mi Ho?" Dae Woong patted my head.

"Ah, eh, I was just thinking about the paparazzi. We better leave before we get attacked."

"Alright." He held my hand and we walked back to the car.

**– Cha Dae Woong POV –**

As we drove closer to the studio, I noticed that Mi Ho was smiling enthusiastically. She's fired up with the idea of sharing beds.

"Woong-ah, will we even fit in that bed? If I remember closely, you could only fit on it."

Aish, I completely forgot about that. I was too moved with her _"sleeping beauty"._

"Don't worry. We'll just have to find some way."

When the traffic light turned red, I stopped the car as I watched some people walk across the street with their office bags dangling by their side. All of a sudden, I saw a woman who looked exactly like Mi Ho. Perhaps, she's a doppelganger or I'm just too tired that I'm seeing the woman-of-my-life's face on every stranger.

Nah, I choose the second.

Then, the light turned green and we departed. I took a glimpse at Mi Ho who was spacing out of the window.

"Don't take the paparazzi thing personally. The truth is I was just –"

"Dae Woong, could we visit Teacher Dong Ju tomorrow?" She cut me off.

"Alright." I replied, not realizing that she mentioned HIS name. "Wait, what?"

"I wanted to ask some questions. It's no big deal."

No big deal? Hey if I remember, he almost took you away from me. I almost cried when you were not beside me anymore. Maybe he'll – DANG IT. THIS IS SO FEMININE AND GIRLY AND SICK. What have I done these days?

"This is wrong, Dae Woong. I'm an action star, not a drama queen. No, no, no, we should cross that out. I'm an action superstar and not a dull drama queen! Yeah, that's much better." I whispered.

I shook my head, trying to forget everything that I thought a moment ago but I forgot that Mi Ho was with me and she heard everything.

"Woong-ah, are you jealous that I'm going to see him?" She sounded as if she was happy about it.

I gave off a humourless laugh, "Why would get jealous?"

"Or maybe, you're just jealous that he's going to see me." She joked.

"I told you that I'm not into guys. I'm definitely straight and you know that you're the proof." Then, I shifted my gaze to her, seeing her smile that warmed my heart.

That bright atmosphere stayed like that until –

"Honestly, this is a bad idea." Mi Ho commented, dissatisfied that we barely fit in the bed.

Our legs were battered with pain, her hair covered my entire face, our bodies struggling to get enough space, and we even cuddled to avoid falling off.

"Cuddling's great but this isn't going to work."

Again, there was dead silence that I could hear her breathing heavily.

Then, she slipped out and suggested, "Let's just buy a bed after we see him tomorrow."

"That's a great idea but I might be busy." I stretched my arms.

She sighs as she closes in her eyes.

"Don't be sad. I'll tell my manager to arrange my schedule."

That somehow turned the sour moment over. "For real?"

"For dreams." I joked. Oh gosh, that was so corny it's made out of corns.

"Come on."

"I promise."

"Yey! I can't wait anymore!" She clapped her hands like an amused kid watching a magic show.

"Alrighty then. Good night Dae-Woong!" She kissed my cheeks, leaving them a bit rosy.

I greeted back. "Good night, Mi Ho."

This sounds weird but now, I don't want to buy a new bed so that she'll always give me a good night kiss. And that's how our night ended.

* * *

**Dae Woong: **Not bad for your POV. Hey, what's with that stern look on your face?  
**Mi Ho: **Why didn't tell me that you liked it?  
**Dae Woong: **Didn't I mention that it sounds weird?  
**Mi Ho: **Also, you lied about that paparazzi thing.  
**Dae Woong: **I'm sorry; I just wanted to cheer you up.  
**Mi Ho: **That's what I've always loved about you, Woong-ah!

Sorry for the long wait for about one month and a week. I just can't upload the story since I was busy with school affairs. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Stay tuned for moooorrreeeeeee ~

**Mi Ho**: By the way, where's my meat and bubbly water  
**Dae Woong: **I didn't leave because I had a POV, right?  
**Mi Ho**: Oh yeah. Well, let's buy them together.  
**Dae Woong: **Alright.  
**Mi Ho: **Where's the money?  
**Dae Woong: **About that, I kinda lost it.  
**Mi Ho: **And we're about to take a long commercial break right after a man becomes a substitute for a meat.  
**Dae Woong: **RUN FOR IT!


	3. Chapter III: Dreams and Goals

I know, I am an awful "uploader". It's been five months since I last updated or something and I sincerely apologize for that.

Here are the reasons: (1) The computer was broken for three months (2) I was lazy (3) My brain was completely blank

But, here it is! I finally wrote it. So yeeey~

I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! And thank you for reading~

* * *

**My Wife is a Gumiho**

Chapter III

Dreams and Goals

**- Cha Dae Woong POV –**

So, this was our situation: Mi Ho and I were cuddling on a warm and cosy bed in a shop.

"So what do you think of this bed? Isn't it great?" I asked her, still mesmerized by the heavenly comfort.

"I think this is the one!" She responded. By the look of her face, she was definitely satisfied and it warmed my heart.

All of a sudden, her voice got deeper the more she spoke. "But I'm so excited to finally sleep together with you, Dae Woong." I turned around and Dong Ju was right there, winking at me.

**WHAT. THE. HELL.**

I wanted to scream but not a sound would come out. If this was a dream, rather a nightmare, someone please wake me up!

TUGSH.

A loud noise woke the heck out of me. I looked around and realized that Mi Ho wasn't beside me and nowhere to be found. I stood up and shouted her name.

"Ah, good morning Woong-ah!" She greeted me with her usual angelic smile. "I'm sorry for waking you up with the noise. I accidentally hit the chair and it fell. Oh and I already made breakfast so come down."

I was amazed with our breakfast. She cooked Bulgogi, a dish of thinly sliced grilled beef; a soup of stewed beef and leek, and her mixed vegetable dish. I reached for the chopsticks to taste a slice of Bulgogi. I took small bites, trying to savour the flavour, and I was impressed by the great taste. I could proudly say that this is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to a beef!

"It tastes so good! When did you start learning how to cook?"

She walked towards the counter and showed me a recipe book. Then, she placed it on the table and we started to eat. We had small talks like things about the weather, work, and other stuff. I noticed that she always smiled as if she's hiding a dark secret or an evil plan but I remembered –

"Someone seems to be extremely excited." I teased her. "How did you know?"

"That never left." I pointed at her smile that seemed to be permanently stuck on her lips.

She dragged down her lips to stop herself from smiling, "I just couldn't stop myself from being happy and thrilled."

"To buy a new bed?" I asked her then drinking a cup of water.

"No. I've included this in my goals as a human. It's to be able to sleep together with alone at night."

At the exact moment, I spitted out all the water in my mouth. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay. I just chocked on something." I lied and I faked a cough. I mean, what kind of girl would say that COMFORTABLY and BOLDLY? Well, unless she's an adult or whatever but she's different from those people. Is she still that innocent?

"Mi Ho, never say that again in public, okay?"

"Which part?" Yup, she's pretty much innocent. "Your goal. If possible, don't mention the others."

"But why? How would you know the others?" She had a good point. Think Dae Woong, think!

"How about this, we will wait for a day that we will tell each other about our goals in life and our deepest darkest secrets. Deal?" For a moment, she pouted her face as if she there was something missing. "Fine, we will eat beef at the same time."

"DEAL!" She responded at once. We finished up all the remaining food and continued chatting when all of sudden, my phone rang. So I went to the living room and answered the phone.

**Me**: Good morning, Byung Soo. What's up?  
**Byung Soo**: What do you mean 'what's up'? You have to act out three scenes today, idiot! And you're going to meet your co-star who plays the ghost.  
**Me**: I took a day off and they approved it. Weren't you informed?  
**Byung Soo**: If I was, then I wouldn't be calling you. So, can you go or what?  
**Me**: Look, Mi Ho just returned and I want to spend some time with her. Please give me a chance, just this day. I promise that I'll make it up to you."  
**Byung Soo**: What are y—  
_Then, someone interrupted._  
**Seon Nyuh**: Dae Woong! It's me, Seon Nyuh. Don't worry about the shoot. Just have a great time with her! I'll deal this with Byung Soo. He's weak with my love.  
**Me**: I-is that so? (_Wow, how bold._) Well then, thank you so much Seon Nyuh! I owe you one.  
**Seon Nyuh**: Don't bother. Just tell Mi Ho that I said hi and make sure that you'll bring her next time! Bye-bye!  
**Byung Soo**: OI! SEON NYUH –

Then, she ended the call. What an unbelievable couple.

"Dae Woong, am I bothering you?" Her voice was cold and somewhat dejected. Oh no, she must have heard everything.

"Of course not. Besides, I'm the star of the film so they couldn't finish it without me–" Then, I just realized that I made even worse. "Mi Ho, it's not what I meant. Look, let's just focus on this day. I promise you that we'll have fun." She remained quiet until she was finally convinced, "You're right!"

"So, let's get ready!" Before I could go upstairs, she stopped me and asked. "Woong-ah, I already told Teacher Dong Ju that we're visiting him before buying the bed. Then, he replied that I should measure the room first so we will know right the measurements."

"Wait, aren't you going to surprise him?" "I did! He was pretty shocked when I called him."

"Okay. Mi Ho, you take a shower first while I'll do the measuring while waiting."

"Alright." She left off with her demure smile.

Well, that was out of the blue. I guess we can't help it, huh.

**- Park Dong Ju POV –**

_Fifteen minutes ago…_

I was about to head to my class when an unknown number called me.

"Hello, who is this please?" And, I would have never guessed who that person was.

"Long time no chat Teacher Dong Ju! It's me, Gu Mi Ho. I've finally returned."

I was in complete shock that I stopped and stayed silent for about ten seconds. Is this a prank? Because it's impossible that it's her since my knife didn't glow, but it could be possible after the eclipse happened.

"Hello? Are you still there?" She asked, returning back my senses. "I'm still here, Mi Ho."

**Mi Ho**: Are you free later?**  
Me: **Yeah. I have a two-hour lunch break, why?  
**Mi Ho**: Can I visit you? I really want to see you again.  
**Me**: Is that so? Then, let's meet here at school. Okay?  
**Mi Ho**: Okay! See you later Teacher Dong Ju~

Then, our conversation ended. Meanwhile, I went in the room and started my lecture but before I could continue, the principal called my attention.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you during class, Sir Park. You see, there's a new female student and she is a foreigner who came from China. The bad news is that she came from a rich and powerful family." He began talking about some information of the student and then I interrupted, "Um, excuse me principal but how am I involved with this? Not that I'm being rude or inconsiderate."

"Oh about that, I've been wondering if you two know each other since she particularly chose you as her teacher and your class. That's why I confronted you so you could help me. Can you?"

I nodded, not because I want to help him impress the "mighty" family but I want to investigate.

"That's a relief. By the way, her name is Lian Bao. She's going to start tomorrow so please take good care of her."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she's going to have fun in this school." I assured him.

**- Gu Mi Ho POV –**

"We are here." Dae Woong said as he parked the car.

Since Teacher Dong Ju's free time was his lunch time, we decided to buy the bed first. And here we are, entering a five-storey building with balloons and pretty decorations outside. He explained that it was the grand opening of this much awaited shop since it was the only branch in the city.

As we head to the third floor, you'll never expect the number of beds on display. There were stunningly decorated and crafted, and there's even a display of pillows.

Dae Woong held my hand and smiled, "So, let's start jumping on the beds?"

We jumped and cuddled on each bed that would get our attention. Funny how Dae Woong would measure them with his tape to make sure it'll fit in the room. The people didn't mind us at all so we just mind our own business as well. We were about to choose the bed when we met with Woong-ah's aunt.

"Dae Woong? What are you doing here?" She turned her gaze at me with an expression of disbelief, rushed towards me and gave me a friendly hug. "Mi Ho! What a surprise! It's been years since I last saw you."

"I'm glad to meet you too, Auntie." I responded.

"Auntie, where's Director Ban?" I saw her frown, still not used of his nephew calling him director instead of uncle.

"He's at home with the baby. Why?"

"Can you do us a favour? He's not answering his phone. We want to ask his permission regarding the new bed." Her forehead wrinkled, "You mean you're living there again? Isn't that a small place?"

She has a point. "I took the measurements so it should be fine." I replied.

"I can't force you then. I'll tell him when I'm home." She smiled at us as we thanked her.

Before we could choose our bed, my phone vibrated and I told Dae Woong that it's time for the meet-up. He nods and kissed him goodbye. Since auntie's there, he could at least enjoy some company.

Better hurry now. I don't want Dong Ju to wait longer.

_Just like before._

* * *

About the "tugsh", I don't have any idea for that particular onomatopoeia. *DRUMROLL FOR RHYMES*

I wish there's a bed store that would have hundreds of beds that you could lay on. It would be A-MAZING.

So, I hope you enjoyed it~

I'm now writing the next chapter but I won't promise that it will be uploaded soon.

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.

**Gil Dal: **Hey, when do I show up again?  
**Director Ban: **Why aren't I here?  
**Baby: ***chuckles***  
Dae Woong's Grandfather: **At least you were mentioned. Tsk tsk, young people and old man these days.  
**Director Ban: **I'm not that old— yet.  
**Author: **HEY! STOP PROLONGING THE NOTES.


End file.
